


[澈汉] Thirsty

by Macaron_xx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_xx/pseuds/Macaron_xx





	[澈汉] Thirsty

今天的站位不错，身为队长崔胜澈难得站在稍微靠后的位置，正好在尹净汉身后。  
今天的打歌服也不错，以他的视角看去刚好可以看到尹净汉露出的脖子。

崔胜澈没来由的口渴，在伸出舌头反复舔舐干燥的嘴唇，依旧没用之后，悄悄和旁边的弟弟换了位置，和尹净汉垂在身后的手十指相握。

他知道的，在镜头前面，尹净汉不会拒绝他。

尹净汉面上保持礼貌的微笑，实际背后想要挣脱崔胜澈黏上来的手。

怎么会这么粘人呢？

昨天的采访也是，尹净汉穿了条破洞裤，露出一半大腿，一开始没有察觉什么，采访过半时，尹净汉还注意到，崔胜澈的手正在自己腿上放肆触碰，在镜头前也不能造次，万一被误会队内不合就不好了。  
正好主持人说到好笑的梗，崔胜澈笑的整个人靠在尹净汉身上。  
不着痕迹的推开他，没一会儿又贴了上来，冬天相互取暖也就算了。到了夏天本就体感温度高，偏偏崔胜澈还要往上贴，好几个晚上尹净汉都是被热醒的。

晚上，尹净汉洗完澡回房间看到坐在自己床上的崔胜澈也不感到意外。

“呀，回自己房间啊，不要天天跑来我这里。”  
“我想你了.....”

崔胜澈就是吃准了尹净汉对自己的撒娇没有办法才这么有恃无恐。  
尹净汉不止一次怀疑崔胜澈是不是需要去看医生，每天有机会就索要亲吻，不行就是偷偷牵手，在镜头前也不放过。

“都说很多次了！不要在镜头前动手动脚！”  
“可是我忍不住啊，每次看到你都想牵你的手，吻你的唇，净汉好像对我有引力......”

又在说胡话，每次伴随这样调情话的，还有崔胜澈那像是狮子看向猎物的眼神。

尹净汉此时正跪在床边，手里握着的是崔胜澈已经勃起的性器，慢慢撸动，另一只手揉搓下面的两个小球，为崔胜澈制造更多快感。

太不公平了吧，都是男人，为什么崔胜澈的这么大，每次做完屁股要都痛好久，而且还容易被操翻......

崔胜澈看净汉还在发呆，用性器轻轻拍打他的脸颊。

“好宝宝快帮帮我，别发呆了。”  
尹净汉白了他一眼，圈住性器根部撸动，自下到上舔到顶端再含进去缓缓吞吐。等到腮帮子酸了就吐出来就蹭到下面去含两颗小球，这么反复几下，崔胜澈被激的眼睛都要红了。

“再含一点，先射一次给你好不好？”  
崔胜澈摸了摸净汉脑袋，哄着他继续为自己口交。  
尹净汉快要含不住了，胜利泪水在眼眶打转，嘴里含着性器，只好抬头去瞪崔胜澈。可没有实质性威胁的眼神在对方眼里看来更像是娇嗔。

也不知道含了多久，尹净汉刚感觉崔胜澈要到了，还来不及撤开就被射了满嘴，猝不及防被呛到猛咳嗽。

“对不起对不起，我没忍住.......”  
崔胜澈将人抱到自己怀里，给净汉拍背顺气。

“呀你——”  
知道那人要发作，直接用一个亲吻堵住他的责备。尹净汉嘴里还有精液的味道，崔胜澈也不嫌弃，倒是帮他把嘴里味道清的干干净净。

亲吻时，崔胜澈喜欢包裹着尹净汉的唇，用舌头一点点描绘他的唇。舔过贝齿等待尹净汉松开牙关，然后就可以勾着对方的舌头，可以侵占口腔里的每一部分，两人分开时还会带出一长长的银丝。

要是平时尹净汉还能耍耍小聪明，到了床上哪还有他说话的份，和崔胜澈比，他的体力还不够对方爽一次，每次都是被崔胜澈任意折腾。

刚扩张好崔胜澈就急吼吼插了进去，等待尹净汉稍微适应就狠狠撞了几下缓解自己的欲望。

“轻一点啊—— 嗯——”  
“哈尼不是也很舒服吗，咬的好紧.......”

在重重一下后崔胜澈暂时退了出来，将净汉扶起来，让他能坐在自己腿上，尹净汉早就软了腰，头靠在崔胜澈肩上喘气。  
崔胜澈喜欢这个的体位，这样一来他就可以进的更深，尹净汉后穴里又热又湿的软软糯糯的呻吟就在自己耳边，他听了只想更用力。

身下没了动静，尹净汉才抬起头来看向崔胜澈，其实他已经有点迷糊了可差一点就要到达顶点后穴感到空虚。  
崔胜澈坏心眼把净汉耳垂含住，还要舔舐耳廓，然后再轻声细语哄骗他。

“哈尼自食其力好不好，想看你动.....”

敏感要命的耳垂被这般对待，尹净汉根本受不了。慢慢撑起身子，让肿胀的性器在自己臀缝间摩擦，光是这样崔胜澈就觉得要忍不住了，大手揉捏净汉臀部的嫩肉，前端浅浅刺入又很快出来，就是不让尹净汉如意。

尹净汉实在受不了崔胜澈的挑逗，手向后摸到那大东西撸了几下往自己身体里送，然后一下坐到底。  
一时两个人都爽到了，崔胜澈感受到净汉穴内的软肉争先恐后挤上来将他紧紧裹住，愣是咬紧牙关才屏住想把尹净汉压住狠狠干一顿的冲动。

“要动一动啊，夹的太紧了。”

尹净汉也想动的，但刚才太过刺激他还没有缓过来。又靠着崔胜澈喘了一会儿，尹净汉才勉强撑起身，前后摆动腰肢一点点适应。  
崔胜澈感受来自对方后穴里的挤压感，尹净汉的动作对他来说还是太慢了，可是又怕一下子承受不住。扶着尹净汉的腰为他借点力，嘴又不安分在净汉身上点火。  
胸口两点被崔胜澈又咬又吸，已经肿起来，偏偏那人还不打住，还要故意夹住制造快感。

尹净汉被撩拨起来，身下的动作幅度也变大了 比起被崔胜澈撞的快要飞出去，他更喜欢自己把握性爱节奏。他能明显感觉身体里那点每被顶到一次大脑就忍不住兴奋，连带着吐出的呻吟也越发软软糯。

“恩——胜澈——啊.....又顶到了——”

崔胜澈听到耳边的呻吟声，闭着眼睛都能想象到恋人半睁双眼，爽的找不着北的模样，只叫他性欲大增，和净汉相反节奏向上顶去。

从崔胜澈的角度看去，尹净汉的性器就抵在他小腹，顶端吐着粘液，随着主人前后动作倒是把他身上蹭的黏糊糊。

双份的快感让尹净汉很快败下阵来，本来就体力不好的人，就算去健身也抵不上崔胜澈三分之一。

“没力气了？”

头发早就汗湿了，崔胜澈能感觉到对方的力气一点点减小，亲一亲靠在自己肩膀的小脑袋，还不在意他满头大汗。  
尹净汉没有回话，用力夹了下身体里的大家伙作为回应。

“呀，知道吧？这样只会被欺负的更惨啊......”  
“真的没有力气了....你快点——”

话还没有说完，尹净汉被放在床上，崔胜澈握着他的腿根，要大干一场。

“哎呀——轻.....轻点——魂都要撞没了...啊——”  
每一下都精确顶在前列腺，这么十几下尹净汉就到了高潮。  
尹净汉有些晃神，崔胜澈俯下身让他在自己怀里，想让他休息一下，可看到他迷离的神情又感到口干舌燥。  
还在喘气的小嘴没有意外被崔胜澈入侵，勾引净汉的舌头缠绵，还不忘在他身上的敏感点挑逗，直到尹净汉拍着他的胸脯才依依不舍离开。

“休息好了吗？”  
这是句陈述句，因为下一秒崔胜澈又将他翻过身，不顾尹净汉还在高潮不应期，继续像后穴深处顶去。

崔胜澈做爱的时候不仅总是大力，还喜欢在尹净汉身上留痕迹，从锁骨到腰，臀部也会留下他控制不住力道的掐痕。

情到深处崔胜澈不仅喜欢说骚话，还要叫尹净汉说给他听。他知道净汉脸皮薄听不得，可就是喜欢引得他害羞。

“叫给我听好不好？快一点、好舒服都说一遍.......”  
“我先说给你听好不好？”  
“恩——哈尼好棒，把我都吃进去了，里面又热又湿，我都要被你榨干了......”

“呜别说了——嗯啊——”

尹净汉羞的抬不起头，手里攥着床单，可是崔胜澈那番让人想捂耳朵的话让他更加性奋。

“怎么别说，你明明喜欢的——我知道了，是我还不够卖力.....”

说完就频率更高的进出，崔胜澈像是有用不完的体力，努力在净汉身上耕耘。

“啊啊——呜胜澈.....胜澈——太爽了呜呜——那里啊.......快一点——不行了——”

尹净汉被顶得实在受不了了，也不顾什么羞耻，只希望快点结束这样性爱。照着崔胜澈说的，都喊了一遍，声音中已经带着哭腔，可得到的只有崔胜澈更重的操弄。

“我也好爽......一起射——”

崔胜澈到达时咬住尹净汉的肩膀，全部射进尹净汉后穴里。  
等差不多了慢慢退出来，尹净汉双腿因为一直被崔胜澈握住，这时有些合不拢，能看到浓稠的精液从后穴流出来滴到床单。

崔胜澈将发泄过性器放到净汉嘴边，带着他的手放在上面。

“再舔舔好不好，帮我舔干净......”

其实尹净汉的大脑已经没有太多空间思考，迟钝的接收了信息，撑起身体跪在床上。

撸了几下崔胜澈半软的性器，伸出舌头重重舔过顶端的小孔，有点咸腥的味道。小嘴含住顶端再用力吸住，似乎真的要把崔胜澈的都吸出来。

当然第二天崔胜澈蹲在卫生间洗床单又是另一个故事了。


End file.
